Skylanders: The Dark Uprising
by Radio Tyrant
Summary: Spyro returns home with a book full of secrets which could cause one to go mad.


"Master Eon?" I have a question what would have happened if I stayed with my kind?" Spyro asked hovering right next to the ghost of Eon.

Eon stopped and thought briefly, "I fear the Skylands would have gotten a lot more dangerous without your presence. But we won't know."

"What kind of evils?" Spyro asked landing on a floating patch of rubble.

"I don't have a clue Spyro." He answered sitting next to him. "In the meantime why don't you read the book on your ancestral routes?" He questioned nudging him.

"Yeah, I guess so, " he said pulling the book out if the sack of things his family gave him.

"But may I suggest we don't read here. How about we reach your home at the academy before you open that book?" He questioned standing up.

"Right they told me to read alone. But they told me so many interesting things." He said standing alongside Eon.

"Don't worry my friend there will be time for that later! But let us focus on the task at hand getting home." He said beginning to head towards the academy.

"Yeah I haven't seen any of the others in a while I wonder if any new cadets showed up?" Spyro said shooting through the clouds trying to rush home.

He broke through the countless clouds over and over again before he could begin to see the shadowy outline of the academy. He shot up through the clouds getting a good view of the academy before shouting, "HELLO SKYLANDERS ACADEMY!" And he once again began to descend slowly seeing his friends in the distance. He got closer until he saw them beginning to wave.

"Hey, Spyro!" They shouted when he landed and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, guys I missed you!" He said hugging tighter.

"Missed you too Spyro!" Exclaimed Elf releasing from him.

"Spyro you are no longer allowed to leave me ever, buddy!" Eruptor said backing off.

"Hey have you guys seen Cynder? I want to

Talk about some stuff with her, " He asked.

"She is at the house with the new edition to the team." Said Elf.

"Wait, a new addition to the team?" He said tilting his head a bit. And hovering again.

Eruptor started to walk away, "Just go to the house and you will see, " And he began to walk into the Academy.

Spyro took to the air heading to the house wondering what was happening. I wonder what the rookie is like, he thought. Landing at the house. He knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

Cynder answered the door and everything went in slow motion. Her face changed from normal to happy, she didn't even open the door all the way before jumping on him knocking him to the ground, "Spyro your home!" She shouted. Sitting on him not letting him move. "Learn anything about your family?"

Spyro struggled to breathe, "yep I would be glad to tell you if you get off my chest!"

"Oh sorry," Cynder said getting off of him. Its just been a while." Oh, have you heard about the cadet?"

"I heard of him but not about him. Who's room has he been in?" Spyro questioned.

"Hey, Cynder who is it?" Asked a black and blue wolf coming out the door behind her. "Hey, Name is Frost I have to powers of ice and telepathy, oh I'm also a skilled swordsman."

"Nice to meet you... Frost. I'm Spyro welcome to the Academy." He said taking his bag off and throwing it in the door.

Frost looked around before asking, "Say where have you been? I was wondering where you went."

"Oh, I went to my ancestor's homelands I had a wonderful time. I met my family, got a few new dragons to come to the Skylands and they gave me a book about my history." Spyro said in response starting to walk inside.

Once they entered the door Spyro let out a yawn. "You seem tired Spyro. You should get some rest." Said Cynder.

"Yeah, I guess so, hey Frost could you put that in the bookshelf for me I'm gonna hit the sack for a few." He said pointing to the book he had just got.

"Sure thing Spyro." He said as he used his telepathic powers to levitate the book to the shelf but stopped when he noticed the author.

"Written by Sepiks? The prophecy of Spyro?" He brought the book back to himself and set it on the table in front of him.

Frost was about to open the book but he was interrupted by Cynder, "Hey I'm gonna hit the sack with him wake us in two hours ok?'

"You got it." He answered and he waited until he heard the door close to continue with the book. He opened to the first page and began to read. "This book is dedicated to the... DRAGONS WHO CREATED THE SKYLANDS?" He questioned seeing pictures of Spyro and Cynder.

Upstairs the emotion was different "Hey, Cynder, " Spyro said as she entered his room. "You miss me that badly?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did that crystal dragon got extremely annoying." She said falling on his bead.

"Wait why don't you sleep in your dorm?" Spyro asked.

"Well I'm close to being accepted to be a Skylander and Kaosandra thought it would be a good idea if I lived with a current team."

"Isn't tomorrow your final exam?" Spyro asked only receiving a nod in return. "Well, I know your gonna pass."

"Aw thanks" she shouted nuzzling into his pillows.

Spyro groaned before rolling into a ball and laying on the floor. "If only you knew what I did."

Back in the living room, Frost was so intrigued by the book he couldn't put it down.

"There are only two purple dragons, " he read, " Their names are Spyro and Malefor. They live lives every thousand years, Malefor being evil and Spyro being good. In our history, we only have two more souls that also happens to follow by this rule. The first is another Dragon that goes by Cynder, and the second one His name is Frost a wolf with the ability to master a lot of elements."

He was so shocked by the words coming from his mouth, he couldn't believe he was so alike these dragons. He turned to the page about him and began to read. "This wolf does vary from the dragons he can be either good or evil and sometimes even both." Frost couldn't believe this, can he really be evil? He decided to reach out to someone for help and he knew just who to find. He got up grabbed the book and moved to the portal pad imagined where he wanted to go and a flash from the portal went off, he was in the Underworld Crypts.

"Who dares enter my lands?" Questioned a voice.

"Malefor I know it's you, Cut it," Frost shouted and Malefor came forth.

"Foolish Boy!" He said landing next to frost.

"I'm Not scared of you!" Frost shouted it seemed to have offended him.

"Oh, you should be I harness the power to control an army of the undead!" He yelled back.

"You are nothing compared to the previous Malefor! He said showing him the book.

"What do you speak of, I'm the one and only dark dragon KING!" Malefor claimed.

"Well, the Malefor before you almost decimated the world that is now the Skylands! Conquered more and was defeated only once which was his death! Which happens to be by the hand of the same dragons every time!" Frost said closing the book, "Those Dragons just so happen to be Spyro and Cynder."


End file.
